


Jubilant

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Arthur Weasley, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Stim Toys, Stimming, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Arthur tells Ginny the story of how he and Molly first met.[Prompt 25 – Jubilant]





	Jubilant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://queery-potter.tumblr.com/post/146159232887/trans-girl-molly-happily-married-to-trans-boy

“Dad, how did you and Mum meet?” Ginny asks.

Slightly puzzled at her question, Arthur takes his chewy necklace out of his mouth. “Why are you asking?”

“I’m just interested,” Ginny says.

Arthur thinks back to the time he first met Molly, and he smiles.

“And it must be a good story. I mean, look at your face.”

“Well,” Arthur says. “I suppose it is rather interesting. We met on our first day at Hogwarts...”

_We had just arrived in the Gryffindor common room. I was really nervous and couldn’t stop stimming. I only got more anxious when I saw the two staircases, because I didn’t want to have to live in the girls’ dormitory. But I still put my foot on the step, only for it to turn into a slide._

_It confused me at first, but then I realised what was going on. The stairs wouldn’t let me into the dorm because I wasn’t a girl. They knew I was a boy._ They knew _._

_It was the most amazing feeling. I flapped my hands and jumped up and down, and the others had no idea why I was so excited._

_Until a girl slid down the staircase-slide, crying with excitement. It was Molly, who was amazed and delighted that the stairs had let her into the girls’ dormitory._

_And she shared my excitement, because being validated is a wonderful feeling._

“And we quickly became the best of friends,” he finishes, grinning broadly at the memory.

“And then your dad asked me out when we were in sixth year,” Molly says, coming into the room. “And... well, you know the rest.”

Molly sits down beside him and holds his hand tightly. Ginny is grinning at the pair of them.

“I was right,” she says. “That was a good story.”


End file.
